


Sweetheart

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, PWP, Protected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: Corrin wakes up from a nap to find her sweetheart very much awake.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most predictable, vanilla thing I've ever written and it was entirely an excuse to write a happy Shigure bc the poor boy deserves some love  
> This being said, it's mostly from his perspective; sorry about that!  
> Feedback is welcome!

Corrin woke to the feeling of something hard pressed against her backside. Shigure's arms were still wrapped around her, a simple gesture to keep her warm and pressed up against her sweetheart's body. Slowly, she rolled onto her back, and noticed Shigure's eyes were open.

"I fell asleep," she muttered, turning to face him and look into his eyes, "and woke up to this."

"Ugh, sorry," Shigure said, shifting his hips away, "I figured you wouldn't mind." He avoided her gaze, feeling blood rush to his face.

"I don't mind at all," Corrin purred, taking a lock of his hair and twisting it around her finger, "We should take naps together more often if they're this exciting."

"Oh, stop it–"

"Do you want to touch me?"

He swallowed thickly. The blankets had fallen to just below the bottom of Corrin's ribcage, the slight rise of which was accentuated by her tight-fitted shirt. She had taken her bra off to rest, and her breasts hung free, nipples erect from the cold. 

"Yes, please," Shigure said.

She took his arm and guided it to her chest.

He took in a deep breath as her soft breast filled his cold hand. 

"Here, sweetie," she said, turning back to face away from him.  
He reached in front of her with both arms, taking her chest in his hands, and gently massaged her breasts, pushing his fingers between them as her nipples pressed into his palms. The warmth of his chest was radiating into her back.

Corrin arched her spine and rutted her hips into his groin, eliciting a near-silent yelp. "You like that?" she said.

Shigure pushed gently forward in response, loving the friction from Corrin's ass almost as he loved Corrin herself. 

"Mm, you want something more," she said.

"No," he said, "I just like–"

In a flash of clumsy movement, Corrin had taken Shigure's wrists, turned herself over and pinned him to the bed beneath her. "Are you sure about that?" she said with a devilish smirk.

Locks of her hair had fallen in his face, and her cleavage was on display in front of him, breasts soft and round, and he was hard, so hard.

"Well," Shigure said, "would you be willing to give me more?"

She gave his nose a quick kiss. "Anything for my sweetheart," she said, then clambered off of him. "Lemme get a condom first."

His heart skipped a beat. He hadn't expected anything more than a bit of stroking or sucking, yet there Corrin was, rummaging through the drawers of her bureau, ready to give him everything. 

"What did I do to deserve you..." he said, taking off his shirt.

"Well," she said, placing the condom by the pillows and climbing onto the bed, "first of all, you–"

"Wait, don't actually say–"

Before he could finish, she had straddled his hips, bent down, and caught his lips in a kiss.

Shigure cupped her cheek in one hand as their lips moved together, and slid the other hand gently up Corrin's shirt. Her skin was soft and warm beneath. After a moment, she broke away to pull the shirt off over her head, then fell down on top of him.

His hips gave the slightest involuntary jerk at the feeling of her breasts pressed flush against his chest.

"Eager, are we?"

Shigure smiled. "You bet I am!"

"Then let's get these pesky pants off, shall we?"

Something in Corrin's smile made Shigure's breath hitch in his throat, so he could only nod.

She knelt above his legs, one hand working at his pants while the other stroked lightly up and down his chest. "Shigure," she said, "You are the most handsome lover a lady could ever ask for, and I'm the lucky one who's got you for my own."

Despite hearing such compliments every day, the words still made him blush. Corrin looked so intent on her work of removing his pants one-handed that she gave off the impression of a young schoolgirl, plus an added pair of generously sized tits. He was so entranced by her expression that the hand suddenly palming his damp crotch was unexpected.

She giggled at his sharp intake of breath, then feverishly removed the last of his clothes.

It felt better than Shigure would have liked to admit to have his dick out in the open, much less in front of Corrin as she took off her pants. 

She flashed him a playful grin and gently stroked his length, soft hands moving up and down.

Shigure shivered, and a giddy half-chuckle escaped his lips. "That feels so good..."

"Mm, you know what would feel so _so_ good?" She quickly unwrapped the condom and checked it for holes, then unrolled it down his length. "There," she said, "are you comfortable?"

He nodded impatiently. "Do we need lube?"

"I don't think so," she said, "I am _very_ wet already."

The words made his eyes widen.

"Corrin, please," he whimpered.

"Of course, my love." She positioned herself over his dick and lowered her hips slowly onto him, wet flesh sliding over him, enveloping his length. Fully situated, she looked down at his flushed face and met his eyes, which were filled with mingled love and lust.

"May I begin?" His words were rushed and breathy.

In silent answer to his question, she pumped her hips slowly up and down, filling herself up with him again and again. The bouncing of her breasts, the wet smacking sound of her fluids, the smell, it all wove together to further Shigure's arousal.

He held her shoulders, relishing every inch of her body, as he thrusted rhythmically into her. 

Corrin came down on top of him, her warmth, her breasts pressing into him as he moved inside of her. She purred into his ear, "Sing for me, baby boy."

He replied, the first syllable coming out as a moan– "Only if you sing for me, too... baby girl."

She hummed a groaning, unmelodious scale in time with his thrusts, which was cut short when she let out an uncontrolled bark of a moan.

Shigure's voice mingled with hers, markedly clearer despite the wild pleasure shooting through his body. "Corrin, Corrin, I love you!"

"Ah, Shigure..." Each movement brought to her face a new twisted smile, flutter of the eyelids, or wag of the tongue. Through his own euphoria, Shigure was thrilled to be causing such pleasure in his beloved.

His self-control was slipping. The thrusts of his hips became sharper, faster, and more erratic; the "Ah"s and "Corrin!"s escaping his mouth grew quicker and louder as well. Sweat was trailing down his face; Corrin's flesh ravished every corner of his body; he was hers.

"Fuck, Corrin, I'm gonna– AAH!"  
He cried out her name, so unbearably in love.

The tail end of his blissful song was interrupted by a scream from Corrin as she was tipped over the edge right after him.

They lay together for a moment, panting heavily.

"Awfully peaceful nap we had," Corrin breathed.

"Mm, best one yet," Shigure said with a wry smile.

He pulled out after a minute and went to throw away the condom, then fell back upon the bed next to his sweetheart.

She snuggled up close to him, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm covered with sweat," he said, "I'm awfully sorry about that."

"Oh, hush, you're fine," Corrin said, and gave him a squeeze.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time, my love."

She yawned. "Whenever."

**Author's Note:**

> Dan Corn your Bobbie s


End file.
